1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing tackles and more particularly to a highly stable and durable crank handle for a spinning reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional spinning reel 1 is shown comprising a reel body 2, a crank handle 3, a spool 4, and a rotor 5. For easy storage or carrying, the crank handle 3 is made foldable.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the foldable crank handle 3 comprises a base 6, a axle 7 inserted through the base 6, a retaining member 8 sleeved onto the axle 7, a handle 9 pivoted to the axle 7, and a compression spring 91 sleeved onto the axle 7 and stopped between the base 6 and the retaining member 8. The compression spring 91 imparts a rightward force to the retaining member 8, causing an extension tube 92 of the handle 9 to engage into a through hole 93 of the retaining member 8 and to further prohibit rotation of the handle 9 relative to the axle 7.
Further, the axle 7 has two cut faces 94. The handle 9 has a slot 95 for receiving one end of the axle 7. The slot 95 of the handle 9 is engaged with the cut faces 94 of the axle 7 so that rotating the handle 9 drives the axle 7 to rotate. When wishing to fold the crank handle 3, push the retaining member 8 leftwards against the spring power of the compression spring 91 to disengage the retaining member 8 from the extension tube 92 of the handle 9, and therefore the handle 9 can be turned relative to the axle 7 to collapse the crank handle 3.
However, the limited contact area between the peripheral wall of the slot 95 and the cut faces 94 wears quickly with use. When this contact area starts to wear, the crank handle 3 becomes unstable.